Once Upon a Dream
by independentwriter-137
Summary: "What if we just enjoy tonight? No expectations of anything after tonight. What if we keep it exactly like a dream? We don't tell each other our names or exchange numbers or anything. We'll keep this as a beautiful memory that we can look back on without ever regretting it," he said. When Adrien and Marinette meet at a party, they decide to create a memory they'll never regret.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Sooooo this hit me out of nowhere. Why why why am I writing another fic when I have so many WIPs?_

 _Anyway, I am a huge How I Met Your Mother fan and I suddenly realized that the beginning of Ted and Victoria's relationship would make a perfect set up for Adrien and Marinette, so here we are. If I'm being honest, I don't really remember all the details of the episode, which is probably for the best since I don't want this fic to be a carbon copy of it._

 _So, sit back and relax as these two dorks find new ways to dance around each other through fanfiction._

* * *

 _-ONCE UPON A DREAM-_

* * *

The fifth time Adrien sighs over his breakfast with a dreamy look on his face, Nino is close to losing it. "Okay, dude, are you going to tell me what happened last night or am I going to have to pull the information out of you?"

Adrien blinks as if realizing where he is for the first time. He casts a disappointed look at his soaked cereal and pushes his bowl away. "Nothing happened," he says.

"Right," Nino rolls his eyes and stuffs another pancake in his mouth, ignoring Adrien's wrinkled nose as he speaks with his mouth full. "Am I supposed to assume that lovesick expression on your face is from you remembering how awesome the cake from the party was?"

"Only _you_ would get a lovesick expression from thinking about cake."

"Exactly. Which means yours must be about a girl."

A faint pink dusts the model's cheeks and he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. _Gotcha,_ Nino thinks smugly and feels a shit eating grin grow on his face. "So," he drawls as Adrien's flush grows deeper. "What's her name?"

"I don't know," Adrien admits.

 _"A one night stand? Seriously? You?_ I don't know whether I should be proud or mortified that innocent little Agreste—"

"No!" Adrien all but squeals as he waves his hands furiously in denial. " _Dude._ It's not like that," he says, eyes rolling as Nino raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Okay, okay, it happened like this—"

* * *

The party was grand, but Chloe's birthday parties usually were. However, as he stared up at the giant ice sculpture of his childhood friend, Adrien thought it was a little much. He leaned back in his chair, seriously considering heading home early and spending his night with his cat, Plagg. Nino was busy as the DJ of the party and for once, he couldn't even count on Chloe's constant, if not highly annoying, company tonight.

But he was an Agreste and if there was anything he had learned from being an Agreste, it was how to pretend to enjoy yourself at parties you didn't want to be at.

Glancing at the buffet table, he sighed and decided to get an extra slice of cake. If he was going to be miserable, he might as well break his diet a little and enjoy the delightful treat.

That was when the most amazing person he would ever meet came crashing into his life. Literally.

The girl let out a started squeal as she pitched forward—a blur of red and black heading straight towards him. Adrien didn't think twice as he reached out to grab the girl's arms to break her fall. Blue eyes snapped towards his own and Adrien felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I guess you could say I'm glad you dropped by," he said, surprised at the smoothness of his voice as he helped the girl regain her balance.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, turning a cute shade of pink. "Someone bumped me and I'm clumsy enough on my own, so I just kind of tripped over my own feet and—"

"It's fine," Adrien interrupted with a smile.

"Okay," she said, relieved.

With slight blush, Adrien realized he was still holding onto her arm and let go awkwardly. He tried to ignore the slight disappointment he felt when she took a step away from him. "I like your dress," he said, taking in the sight of the cute red cocktail dress with black polka dots and black lace trimmings. Her waist was cinched by a black sash that ended with a bow behind her. He'd seen enough designer clothing to know when something was well crafted, and this dress definitely was.

Her smile brightened. "Thanks! I made it myself. It's one of my favorite designs."

"Really? That's amazing. You're very talented."

"Thank you, it's nice to have my work appreciated."

"Would you liked to dance?"

* * *

" _Skip,"_ Nino says with an eye roll.

"Why would I skip the dancing part?" Adrien looks personally offended by the suggestion.

"Because you _gush._ The story will never be over because you will spend the rest of the day gushing over how pretty she was or how perfectly in sync you two were or how perfect the moment was and don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, dude, but I call for a skip," Nino says.

Adrien huffed and slumped in his seat. "Well, she _was_ gorgeous."

"I'm sure."

"And we were totally in sync. Except for when she would step on my toes, but it was cute."

"I don't doubt you."

"And the moment was absolutely perfect like it was out of a movie or something. I would tell her a joke and she would roll her eyes, but I _know_ she found it funny because the corner of her mouth would twitch up or sometimes she would let out this little giggle and it was just so—"

Nino shoots him a pointed look.

"Right." Adrien clears his throat. "No gushing. Anyway, and then I asked her if I could get her number and she told me that she just got out of this long term relationship and—"

* * *

"—and I don't think I'm quite ready to get back out there yet," she said and shot him an apologetic look. "Besides, in my experience meeting people at fancy parties and going out with them never end well."

"What do you mean?"

"It might just be me," she admitted," But usually, when we're at a place like this, it's almost magical, don't you think? It's easy to get swept up in everything." She makes a vague sweeping gesture with her hands. "The music, the lights, the fancy get ups—all of it is like this happy little bubble and then when it's over, it's not the same."

"It's like waking up from a dream, you mean," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed with a smile. "It's exactly like that."

It was crazy, he knew. This idea forming in his head was absolutely insane, but it was worth a shot, wasn't it? She was going to walk away from him tonight either way. He might as well make the most of it.

"What if we cut that part out?" he blurted out.

As she cocked her head to the side, she asked what he meant.

"Tomorrow. What if we just enjoy tonight? No expectations of anything after tonight. No relationship, no meet ups. What if we keep it exactly like a dream? We don't tell each other our names or exchange numbers or anything. We'll keep this as a beautiful memory that we can look back on without ever regretting it," he said.

With a bated breath, he watched for a reaction. He was afraid she was going to slap him and leave him there feeling stupid and disappointed. Or maybe she's fix him with that same apologetic smile and tell him she'd rather not. Or maybe she'd—

"Okay," she breathed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," she repeated with a more confident tone. "Let's do it."

Adrien felt his grin threaten to split his face in half. He did an elaborate bow, took her hand in his, and pressed a delicate kiss to her knuckled. "What a wonderful evening it is. I'm Chat Noir," he said.

The girl pulled her hand away and poked his nose playfully. Smirking, she said, "I'm Ladybug."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Milady."

* * *

"Dude, you didn't," Nino face palms.

"It was an excellent plan! And it _worked._ We had an absolutely magical night that I will remember for the rest of my life with absolutely no regrets," Adrien defends himself.

Nino sighs and tries to muster all of the maturity and patience that he can possibly summon. "Adrien, you _will_ regret it because if she's half as amazing as you say she is, you don't just let someone like that go!"

"She's not ready for a relationship, Nino! What was I supposed to do?"

"There's this new groundbreaking concept that would've been particularly helpful. It's called _friendship._ You know, that thing a lot of couples share before they actually become a couple?"

"Oh," Adrien blinks as if the idea had never occurred to him.

Nino has to remind himself that his best friend had been homeschooled his entire life and that basic social interaction is difficult for Adrien. He thinks of how _of course_ Adrien thought of this convoluted plan because the boy hadn't been trained to handle anything like a normal person. If this Ladybug girl was actually insane enough to agree to it, it might be a match made in heaven after all.

He pities his friend. He truly does.

He also wants to shake him out of sheer frustration.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Adrien says sadly.

Rubbing his temples, Nino says, "What was your first clue?" Nino begins a silent countdown. _3…2…1…_

"Nino, what am I going to do?" Adrien explodes and runs his hands restlessly through his already messy hair. "I don't know her name! Oh _God_ , I'm never going to see her again. I just met the most awesome woman ever and I don't have any way of finding her again."

Nino purses his lips thoughtfully and makes a face as the obvious solution comes to mind.

Adrien instantly picks up on it. "What? What is it?"

"It was Chloe's party. If anyone knows who was on that guest list, it's her."

Instead of the grimace Nino was expecting, a relieved smile breaks out on Adrien's face. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Nino! You're a lifesaver!" he says as he scramble to get his cellphone.

Nino watches him go with an amused expression. _"Idiots."_

* * *

 _A/N. Part one is done! I'm thinking three parts for this? The next part is Marinette and Alya's point of view which will describe the rest of the night, picking up from where Adrien left out. Then the third part might be something of an epilogue? Maybe, we'll see how things work themselves out._

 _Reviews are loved!_

 _-Indy_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. I'm back! My semester is over and I am officially on break. I can finally update all of my WIP's and bask in the glory that is fanfiction. Without further ado, here is chapter two of my little HIMYM inspired fic._

* * *

- _ONCE UPON A DREAM-_

* * *

Marinette swears Alya's squeal reached inhuman frequencies. "What do you mean you agreed to that? Girl, this is the single most exciting thing that's happened in your love life since _ever_ and you don't get this ridiculously good looking charmer's name?"

"Um, no?" she replies.

Alya rubs her temples and eyes Marinette with a look of exhaustion and amusement. "You're an idiot."

Groaning into her pillow, Marinette resist the urge to tug on her pigtails. "I know."

"You let Mr. Perfect go."

"Well I wouldn't say he's Mr. Perfect," Marinette grumbles.

Alya raises an eyebrow expectantly and Marinette burrows further into her pillow, mumbling something Alya can't quite catch. "You've gotta speak up, Mari."

"He tells cat puns," Marinette says.

" _Puh-lease._ I bet you secretly love it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Okay, it's kind of cute. But he uses so many! He actually used four in one sentence. Something like _purr-haps we could—"_

* * *

"— _purr-ruse_ the mansion a bit and _cat_ ch a bit of excitement because staying here would be an absolute _cat_ astrophe!" Chat Noir said with a proud grin.

Ladybug fought a smile of her own and furrowed her brows in faux annoyance. "How long have you been saving those puns?"

"Too long, Milady. So what do you say? This party is so stuffy. Let's roam around a bit. If we find a piano, I could play a piece that'll leave you saying _me-wow!"_ he said and added in a wink for good measure.

As if Ladybug could say no when he was smiling at her like that. "Lead the way," she said."

It was crazy. She knew it was crazy, but Marinette could do with a little crazy. Her relationship with Nath had been…comfortable. They were friends and they liked the same things and it seemed natural that they would end up dating. Then it seemed natural that they moved in together and then five years of Marinette' life has passed by and she hadn't even noticed. She had always chalked it up to how long they'd been together, that real love wasn't necessarily exciting or passionate. Nath was sweet and he really cared about her. For a long time, that was enough. But when he popped the question, Marinette just couldn't say yes. She couldn't picture spending the rest of her life with him and when she explained how she felt, Nath admitted he was slightly relieved. He had thought marriage was the next logical step, but he felt that something was missing in their relationship as well. They ended up parting as friends, knowing they loved each other, just not in the right way.

But now? This was totally insane. She was running off with some masked guy calling himself _Chat Noir._ Her heart was racing, her palms felt sweaty and damnit, if this was just infatuation then she'd like to bottle up this night and keep it close forever.

Chat slipped past the crowd, weaving himself through the people like he'd been doing it all his life. She loved chasing after him, catching a glimpse of his electric green eyes. They slipped past the main room and found themselves in a brightly lit corridor.

"Ever sock skated before?" he asked and eyed her stockings as his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Can't say that I have," she admitted, matching his smirk with one of her own. "Bet I'll kick your ass in it though."

Chat's eyes lit up and she felt a spark of excitement erupt in her chest. "Game on."

* * *

" _I'm_ gonna kick your ass! This sounds like the most fun you've had in years. I can't believe you let him go. How did you manage to _kiss_ him and not change your mind?" Alya squeals.

Marinette blushes an even deeper shade of red. "We never kissed."

" _What?"_

"We didn't," Marinette repeats.

"Did you not have a moment?"

"We had plenty of moments."

"Then for the love of all things miraculous, _why the hell not?"_

Marinette twirls her pigtail around her finger and avoids her best friend's eyes. "Well, it's actually my fault. You see, we _did_ find a room with a piano on it and he told me that he'd—"

* * *

"—play a song for you. Any requests?" Chat asked, fingers resting on the piano keys as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"How about some Bach?" Ladybug said, taking a seat next to him on the piano.

Chat wrinkled his nose good-naturedly and shook his head. "Too stuffy. What you need is some jazz."

Ladybug smiled. "I'll take what I can get."

His fingers drifted over the keys effortlessly as he launched into an unfamiliar tune. Marinette had never been a huge fan of jazz, but in that moment, she had never heard anything more beautiful. The notes blended seamlessly from one to another. Marinette found herself closing her eyes and losing herself to the rhythm. By the time the melody died down and she opened her eyes, she found a pair of brilliant green eyes just inches from hers.

His warm breath fanned over her face. It made her skin tingle and she felt herself flush when his gaze flicked down to her lips. "I have an idea," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"The best part about a kiss is the build-up, the moment just before lips touch. It's the anticipation, the excitement. It could either be the best kiss of your life or the worst one. We could—"

"—just keep it at the anticipation?" he guessed.

She nodded, aware of how much closer they were.

"Okay," he breathed, as his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could almost taste his breath. It was sweet, almost like the pastries she had grown up around. When he was a hair's width away, she pulled back so quickly that it nearly gave her whiplash. She took one last look at his face, trying to imprint it in her memory, and ran away before he could open his eyes.

* * *

"Girl, that is the stupidest thing you've ever done," Alya says.

"I know."

"You should've given him a chance."

"I know."

"Or not agreed to do this in the first place."

"I know."

"Because now you are royally screwed."

Marinette lets out a much more miserable, " _I know."_

Alya places a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "You know I'd love to help, girl, but I honestly have no idea where to start. You think a Google search of 'gorgeous blond who's friends with Chloe' will spit out your dream guy?"

Marinette snorts in laughter. "I doubt it," she says, then in a sadder tone, "I don't think there's anything we can do. I messed up. Or maybe he likes it better this way. Oh my God, what if he woke up and is thanking God that he never has to see me again. What if—"

"What if he's just as smitten as you and is tearing his hair out trying to look for you?" Alya says.

"I wish," Marinette says. "But you know what? It's going to be a beautiful memory either way. I'll be eighty and I'll look back on it and say I have no regrets."

"No regrets," Alya echoes.

"Except that I let him go. Or that I never got his name. Or the fact that I'll be looking back on it when I'm eighty, alone, and cursing my stupid younger self."

"I see."

"Alya?"

"Yeah, Mari?"

"I may have a few regrets," Marinette admits and Alya rolls her eyes fondly.

"Gee, what was my first clue?" Alya jokes.

Marinette's phone goes off and the poor girl looks at it as if the item personally offended her. "It's my mom. I have to get back and help out at the bakery."

"I've got some free time. I'll help out too. Someone has to clean up the mess you're bound to make in your distracted state," Alya says.

Flashing her a grateful smile, Marinette gathers her things and prepares to head to the bakery. Her hand hovers on the door knob and she turns back to Alya, her gaze unsure. "You really think he might be looking for me?"

Alya sighs. "I'm absolutely positive."

* * *

 _A/N._ _A/N. Kudos if you caught the Fringe reference! (I love Fringe. One of the best TV shows ever, but I digress.)  
_

 _I'm planning one more chapter for this fic in which Mari and Adrien will finally meet up again despite their stupidity. I love messing with these dorks._

 _Please leave a review to let me know what you think!_

 _-Indy_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N. I have finally finished this! I've really enjoyed this slight MLBXHIMYM crossover. I might delve into another MLB characters in the HIMYM universe again someday, but we'll see. In the meantime, enjoy the conclusion to this story!_

* * *

 _-Once Upon A Dream-_

* * *

The sugary sweet tone of Chloe's voice is almost enough to deter Adrien and make him hang up the phone, but the thought of Ladybug's bright blue eyes is enough to keep him on the line. " _Adrikins!"_ she squeals loudly enough for Adrien to pull the phone away from his ears.

"Hey, Chlo," he greets politely. "I was actually calling to ask you about something. So I was wondering if you remember who was on your guest list?"

Chloe scoffs on the other end of the line, "I have far more important things to do than memorize a guest list. Sabrina! Sabrina, get over here. Adrikins has a question that needs to be answered _now."_

There's a muffled noise as Chloe passes the phone to Sabrina and he finds himself being greeted by a softer, if not more nervous, voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if knew anyone on the guest list that might've had dark hair and blue eyes? A girl, I mean. Pretty. She was wearing a red dress with black polka dots?" Adrien asks.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but I don't remember anyone fitting that description. I can check the photos from the official photographer and get back to you," Sabrina offers.

Adrien sighs and is about to say his farewells when he sees Nino frantically waving at him to catch his attention. "Hold on one sec, Sabrina," he says, then turns to Nino. "What?"

"Ask about the cake!" Nino says.

" _What?"_

"Ask where they got the cake!"

"I am not asking where they got the cake, Nino," Adrien sighs.

Nino glares in a way that Adrien thinks is supposed to be threatening, but mainly looks amused. Adrien finds himself relenting and turning his attention back to the phone. "Hey, Sabrina, where did you guys get the cake, by the way?" he asks, laughing under his breath as Nino punches the air in celebration.

"Oh!" Sabrina says, pleased to have an answer this time. "It's from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. I'll get the address for you."

* * *

Marinette watches as her parents wave goodbye to make a delivery across town before turning her attention back to the cupcakes that she's frosting. Alya's typing away furiously on her phone and Marinette loses herself in the colorful swirls of frosting. She's adding a few decorative flowers to the cupcakes when Alya stands up abruptly and almost makes her knock over the entire cupcake stand.

"Hey!" Marinette complains as she tries to steady the swaying cupcakes. Her glare melts into confusion as she takes in Alya's wide eyed look. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when I said that maybe we could just google gorgeous blond guys who are friends with Chloe?" Alya asks.

"Yeah," Marinette says hesitantly and takes a step back when Alya shoves a phone in front of her face.

"Is this your Chat Noir?" Alya practically shouts.

Marinette's eyes cross as she tries to look at the picture Alya seems to have lost her mind over. She makes out green eyes and a kind smile framed by perfectly styled blond hair. Her heart rate doubles as flashes of smirks and snatches of carefree laughter echo in her mind. Apparently the look on her face is all the confirmation she needs.

"How did you not recognize _Adrien Agreste?"_

"What?" Marinette blinks in surprise, both from seeing Chat Noir's picture and from the unfamiliarity of the name.

"He doesn't model as much as he used to, sure, but he was super popular in school! You used to stare at his pictures whenever you picked up magazines featuring Agreste's lines!" Alya says.

"I was looking at the clothes, Alya, not the models!" Marinette argued, her face flushing. She suddenly let out a high pitch squeal as the full implications hit her. "Alya's he's a _model._ Adrien Agreste, actual model, son of my favorite fashion designer."

"I know!"

"I flirted with Adrien Agreste, actual model, son of my favorite fashion designer."

"I know!"

"I almost _kissed_ Adrien Agreste, actual model, son of my favorite fashion designer."

"Girl, I _know._ Believe me, I know," Alya says and both of them fell silent before erupting in a fresh round of freaking out.

"He probably thinks I'm such a weirdo for not recognizing him! Ah, this is a disaster! It's almost a good thing that I'll never see him again. Not that he would want to. I mean, he's a _model_ and funny and smart and talented and what would he want to do with a baker's daughter?" Marinette asks frantically, abandoning the cupcakes so she could pace behind the counter.

"Calm down," Alya says, blocking her path and putting her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "He liked you. He _obviously_ liked you. And if he's as great as you say he is, then he won't care about anything except for the fact that you are you. Things will work out, you'll see."

Marinette shoulders slump and she shakes herself as if that could rid her of her own insecurities. "You're right. And the likelihood that we'll see each other again even if we wanted to is pretty slim anyway. I'm worrying myself over nothing," she says. Marinette takes a breath and lifts her chin so she can offer her best friend a smile. "I'm going to check the oven. The cake should be done soon and Dad will kill me if it burns. Can you handle the front for me?"

Nodding, Alya says, "Of course!"

Marinette nods gratefully and ducks into the back room while Alya takes a seat behind the counter. Bringing out her phone, Alya fiddles with the device to check her Facebook notifications when the door chimes to let her know new customers have come in. "Bonjour! How may I help— _Chat Noir?"_

"Wait, what?" his friend with a baseball cap sitting on his head asks, his eyes darting from Alya to Adrien and back again. Adrien, for his part, looks surprised and his eyebrows are knit in confusion.

"Hey, Alya, I forgot my— _meep!"_ Marinette says and the bag of frosting she carries slips from her fingers.

Understanding and amusement flits across the features of Adrien's friend as he watches the exchange. "Oh," he says with a growing smile, "I see what's happening here. The idiots have found each other, haven't they?"

He catches Alya's eye and Alya feels a smile blossom on her own face. "Oh yeah," she says, and when he laughs, Alya can tell this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Nino is having the time of his life as he watches Adrien and the girl he only knows as Ladybug gape at each other. He whistles lowly and says, "To think we only came here for the cake."

It seems to snap Adrien out of his daze and a playful smirk lights up his face. "I guess you could say that finding Milady was the _icing_ on the cake," he says.

Ladybug's expression turns from surprised to slightly annoyed in record breaking speeds and she rolls her eyes fondly. "So it wasn't a fluke, you really are that cheesy," she says.

Adrien laughs and says, "I'm Adrien."

"I'm Marinette," she says, and the look they give each other is enough to give Nino more cavities than any amount of cake ever could.

"Just kiss already," Nino hears the girl— _Alya_ —mutter under her breath.

"Seriously, man," Nino agrees, and nudges Adrien with his elbow. "Besides, now you _have_ to marry her. Do it for me, for the _cake._ "

Adrien flushes, but manages to nudge Nino back. "Do you ever think of anything else, Nino?" he asks.

"I've got a one track mind," Nino admits, but it goes unheard as Adrien takes a few hesitant steps towards Marinette.

"It's nice to meet you, Marinette," he says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I—" he begins, but gets cut off when Marinette yanks him by the collar and pulls him down to her level. Her burst of courage seems to leave her at the last minute and she hesitates, her lips hovering just a few inches from Adrien's.

It reminds Adrien of the night before, of how brave she can be, but also of how shy. And like the night before, he gives her the little push she needs to make the leap and brushes his lips against hers. Their breaths hitch and she presses her lips against his more firmly.

Alya smirks and turns to Nino. "So, would you like something to go?"

Nino shakes his head as he eyes the couple with a grin wide enough to rival Alya's. "Nah, I have a feeling we'll be staying for a while."

* * *

 _A/N. I really enjoyed writing this ending. I hope you liked reading it. Thank you and please leave a comment!_

 _-Indy_


End file.
